


If they existed

by JenStarkRogers3490, Tarot_Blades



Series: Percy Jackson and My Friends [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Percy has a sister, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenStarkRogers3490/pseuds/JenStarkRogers3490, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarot_Blades/pseuds/Tarot_Blades
Summary: Hello!This is a self-insert story involving my friends and the Percy Jackson characters. It's the cliche Highschool AU, but who cares! Those are always good.This was written by my all of us, Izz came up with it, but since she doesn't have an account here, I'll be posting it!Hope you enjoy!





	1. Part I

She walked into school with her head down, stuck in her brother's shadow. "See ya, sis! Say hi to Paola for me." Percy stated, walking ahead to catch up with his friends. Ismaray just gave a small wave and decided to waste the little time she had left before school started by hanging out in the math department. Inside the cold office were 4 girls, two of which were definitely not mathematicians, but Ismaray didn't mind their company. 

"Hey, Izzy! I figured out that polar equation you wanted!" Paola stated in glee. Suddenly, Ismaray became very interested and walked towards the board and looked at what Paola came up with. Karla peered over her shoulder and added, "Hey I helped too." Ismaray gave a low chuckle and looked back to see Jennifer and Analia fawning over something on a tablet. 

"Let me guess. Klance?" Ismaray hypothesized. Hearing the ship name, they both looked up at the same time. "Where?" they asked. Ismaray couldn't help but laugh. 

"Seriously guys, this is the math department," Paola said, shaking her head. Jennifer stuck out her tongue. "Well if you think about it, aren't we just adding men together?" Analia stated. Jennifer barked out a laugh. "Now that's math that I can get behind." 

Ismaray shook her head again. She seems to do this a lot around their company. She didn't seem to mind, though. "Oh, guys about the sleep over we planned..." Ismaray started off softly. Karla quickly put her hand over Ismaray's mouth to keep her from talking. "Oh no, you don't! Nothing you say will stop us from coming to your house tonight, raiding your fridge, and stealing your comfort. No excuses." Karla stated with no room for argument. Even so, Ismaray spoke up, after removing her hand. 

"Percy is having his friends over too. They're going to get ready for a party at our place and then after that, they'll probably come back, drunk off their butts, and crash on our couch. Oh, by the way, Paola, Fishbreath says hi." 

Paola blushed a dark red color and turned her head to continue working on some equations. "Is Jason going to be there? Because if he is that only makes me want to go more." Jennifer stated, now looking over sheet music as Analia continued drawing perfection on her tablet. 

Ismaray nodded her head. "Jason is going as well as Will, Luke (yes he's alive. Sue me), Leo, Lester, and maybe Frank. Depends if he's not doing anything with Hazel today." 

Analia suddenly looked up very interested. "So you're going to have a horde of jocks in your house, basically." Ismaray nodded her head. 

"I'm still going," Karla stated within a heartbeat. "I don't care how annoying that little fire elf is, he's not going to stop me from hanging out with my friends." Paola looked back, seemingly to recover from her dark blush and stated she would be there too. Mostly for the free food. The free blue food. 

"I'm down too! Who knows maybe we'll actually go out with them as well." Jennifer stated. Analia nodded in agreement. 

"Um... no. Yes, to sleepover. No to party." Ismaray stated. Jennifer smirked. "Fine by me." 

Ismaray is smart but she can be pretty oblivious when she's tricked. 

*Ding Ding* 

"Well, see you all after school," Ismaray said happily and waved at them. She walked out of the office quickly and with much haste, walked to her Statistics class. While walking, she noticed Percy and his group of friends in the corner of her eye. She pleaded that they wouldn't notice her. 

"Yo sis! Be careful" Percy's voice startled Ismaray, causing her to slam right into a pole. All of those popular jocks just witnessed Ismaray make a fool of herself. Thankfully Jennifer wasn't far behind. 

"I can't keep my eyes off you for more than a second, can I." Jennifer helped Ismaray to her next class, as she was still trying to recover from her embarrassing experience. 

The rest of the day wasn't much better. 

*** 

"Ugh" Ismaray walked into her room and belly flopped onto her bed. After a while of just sitting there and doing nothing she got up and changed into some more comfortable clothes. Looking at her watch, she realized that the girls would be here in about 15 minutes or so. 

Ismaray walked over to Percy's bedroom and knocked on the door. After realizing Percy wasn't inside she went in and raided his movie collection. Jennifer would approve of all the marvel movies. She grabbed a few as well as some others. She was just about to leave when something caught her interest. 

It was a little blue book, that with further inspection Ismaray could see it was a planner. It had dates sprawled out all over the place as well as events. Ismaray looked through it, not looking for anything in particular until she noticed one date circled. It read "May 5th: Prom: Man up and ask Paola" 

Ismaray let out a snort and then laughed loudly. She then put the book back exactly where it was and walked back to her room. On her way to her room, she bumped into Percy who looked at all the movies and frowned. "You need to stop taking my movies and you need to get out more." He stated. The doorbell rang. Ismaray looked at her watch seeing it still wasn't time for her friends to be here yet so she concluded it was Percy's friends. More like his gang. 

Ismaray quickly walked past Percy and to her room. But not before saying: "Sorry, I prefer the comfort of my bed rather than the sweaty bodies of horny teens grinding." Percy shook his head and walked downstairs to open the door for his friends. 

Ismaray walked into her room, closing the door, and locking it for extra measure. She then texted her friends in a group chat. 

Izzy: Um... do y'all know how to sneak in through a window... on a second floor? 

Jen: Did something happen to your house's front door? 

Izzy: well... no 

Karla: Then we're walking through the damn door. 

Izzy: But, they're here. 

Analia: They're just boys. The most they can do is stare at our butts. 

Karla: Let em see what they can't have. *snap snap* 

Paola: It'll be fine Izz. Just stay in your room. Percy can open the door for us. 

Jen: Percy seems to open a lot of doors for you. 

Karla: What a gentleman. 

Paola: We are literally in the same care guys. I am not afraid of turning this car around. 

Izzy: No please don't! I don't want to be left alone with dumb, dumber, dumbest, and so on. 

Analia: We're already here stop complaining. 

Ismaray left her phone on her night desk and looked over to the window. Outside of the window, she saw her friends get out of Paola's car and then ring the doorbell. 

"Not it!" Percy and Ismaray screamed at the same time. Percy groaned knowing that Ismaray wouldn't come out of her room and walked towards the door leaving his friends, who were playing a video game, behind. 

Percy opens the door and is met by the stares of 4 women. But he only really notices one. "Oh hey, Paola. I didn't know you were coming today." He stated nonchalantly and flexed his muscles, pretending he was yawning. Jennifer and Karla rolled their eyes and Analia low key took a picture for art reference. Paola, however, remained clueless. 

She smiled brightly at Percy. "Well, Ismaray planned a sleepover a while ago. We decided this would be the best day because it's a long weekend." She explained. Percy ushered the girls in and all went up to Ismaray's room except Paola who stayed talking to Percy. 

"So you guys are staying all weekend?" He asked hopefully. Paola nodded her head. A lightbulb turned on in Percy's head. "Well you know how Ismaray is sleeping, she kicks everyone off the bed. So if you want to sleep comfortably, you can sleep on my bed." Percy flirted. Paola, however, is bit slow and innocent. 

"Percy that's really sweet of you! But where would you sleep?" She asked. She patted his shoulder in a friendly manner and walked towards Ismaray's room. 

"Smooth, real smooth," Leo stated when Percy went back to the living room with lost puppy eyes on his face. "If you need some pointers, I've got a few." Declared Lester as he continued texting who knows how many girls. Percy rolled his eyes. "Any advice from you is not good advice." 

*** 

Paola walked into Ismaray's room to see all the girls on the floor talking. She passed by them, climbed into Ismaray's bed, grabbed a pillow, and screamed loudly into it. 

"What'd that pillow ever do to you?" Analia asked with wide eyes and confusion. Paola put the pillow down and took deep breaths. The girls could see that her cheeks were tainted red. 

"Oh, my gosh, what happened?" Jennifer said, pushing Ismaray out of the way and climbing into the bed. "What am I, a rag doll?" Ismaray complained. Karla patted her shoulder and assured her that she wasn't. 

"Um... Percy... he uh. How do I say this?" Paola stuttered syllables here and there but couldn't get the message across. 

"Did he ask you to prom?" Ismaray said suddenly excited. Ismaray was so proud, thinking her brother had manned up. Paola shakes her head, making Ismaray's smile drop. 

"No no no! He'd never ask me to prom. He doesn't even like me. He was just teasing me saying that if I needed a place to sleep tonight I could use his bed..." 

All the girls at the same time let out shrill shrieks and tackled Paola on the bed. 

*** 

Downstairs, the boys looked up. "Are they okay? I know first aid." Will said, looking up worriedly. Leo laughs. "They probably just realized how hot I am and couldn't contain themselves," Leo stated. Cue all the guys rolling their eyes. 

*** 

"You know for a smart girl, your pretty stupid." Stated Karla, agreeing nearly suffocating Paola. Paola turned her head in confusion. As Karla began to explain Analia and Jennifer headed downstairs to get some food. 

"Listen and listen good." Karla began giving her the signature "boi face." 

"You are head over heels for him, and he's head over heels for you. Now stop being stupid and go get your man." Karla said, snapping her fingers. Paola looked over at Ismaray for help but she was too busy looking up prom dresses for Paola. She knew they'd end up going together. They just need a hard shove in the right direction. And Ismaray was more than willing to provide that shove. 

*** 

"Paola needs to woman up and get her man before that chick Annabeth takes him." Jennifer declared, getting a tray full of snacks for everyone. 

"Is she the one with the blonde hair and desaturated blue eyes?" Analia asked. Jennifer nodded her. Analia tsked and grabbed some water bottles for everyone. "They have Them's aesthetic but they're so rude." 

"I know!" Jennifer agreed. As they were about to make their way back to Ismaray's room on the 2nd floor a thought occurred to Analia. "Wait a second." She said and stopped dead in her tracks. Jennifer raised an eyebrow in question. "Isn't Jason here too?" 

Jennifer immediately blushed to which Analia laughed evilly and made her way to the living room. "Analia no! Come back here!" But it was too late. And in running to try to stop Analia, Jennifer found herself in the living room with her, all the guys staring at them. "I'm going to kill you" Jennifer smiled nicely and whispered this into Analia's ear. 

"Hey, Jen! What's up?" Jason said waving to her. He got up to go greet her. Jennifer was so tongue tied that she just held the tray up. 

"Oh, you brought it for us? Sweet thanks, Jen! You're the best." Jason said as he took the tray and threw all the guys some snacks. Analia stepped on Jennifer's foot trying to get her back to her senses. Jennifer shook her head and came out of cloud nine. 

"So I heard you all were going to a party," Analia spoke. Luke nodded his head. "Yeah, it's at Ethan's place." 

Jason looked at Jennifer and gave her a big smile, which melted her heart. "You should come! It wouldn't be as fun without you." He stated, smile shining brightly. 

Lester whispered into Percy's ear: "Take notes. This is how you get a girl." Percy pushed Lester off of him. 

"Guys just leave them alone. They're not going anywhere tonight. Especially not with my little sister." Percy made sure to shoot a glare at Jennifer and Analia. Analia smiled innocently and Jennifer just continued speaking with Jason and Will. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Analia said happily. She then went around taking all the snacks the guys had and grabbed Jennifer by the arm and dragged her up the stairs. 

"Hey!" All the guys complained. 

"Hay is for horses." Claimed Analia. 

Finally, up the stairs, Analia gave the snacks to Jennifer. "You know what we have to do, right?" Jennifer nodded. 

"Operation go to the party is a go." They both said at the same time. 

As soon as the girls walked in the room they put their plan into action. 

"Ladies and... ladies! I present to you the snacks!" Analia said. The other three girls laughed at her shenanigans. Before they could grab it from Jennifer, she held them out of their reach. "Let's play a game!" Jennifer said putting the snacks in a drawer full of old papers that weren't important and closing it. 

"What?" Ismaray said confused. Paola and Karla looked at them confused as well. 

"We're going to play dress up! We'll do each other's hair, nails, makeup, and then we'll put some nice clothes on, steal Ismaray's clothes if we have to, and then we'll take a vote on who looks the least ugly, cause if we do the prettiest we'd all win." Analia claimed. Karla was a bit apprehensive but Paola and Ismaray thought it would be fun so she eventually joined in. 

Karla painted Analia's nails, while Analia did Paola's Makeup, while Paola waxed Ismaray's legs (painful as heck), while Ismaray just sat there (cause she'd probably mess something up), and while Jennifer did Ismaray's hair. They went in the strange circle until everyone's makeup was done, legs hairless (and a bit red), nails painted, and hair done. While they were all doing this at one point Percy came in to tell them him and the guys were leaving. After seeing the destruction of the room and all the girly stuff around, he quickly made and escape. 

"It's a good thing we have Hispanic parents that think of everything," Karla stated, taking out her dress and shoes and beginning to change. The others hummed in agreement. Paola just sat there, not having brought a dress. Ismaray took her by the hand and led her into the closet. "I have something that might suit you." Ismaray grabbed a floral dress and handed it to Paola. "Oh wow, this is beautiful," Paola stated. Ismaray smiled. "Percy actually helped pick it out." Paola smiled fondly and began to undress. 

Ismaray then went downstairs to go get some more water bottles and to find her favorite earrings. She'd lose her head if it weren't on her shoulders. 

Paola was now fully dressed as well as Karla. Paola was wearing a cute floral print dress that had a pleated skirt and her favorite boots to go with it. Karla was wearing a deep red dress that went past her knees. It had a small cut out shape above her chest and she wore brown leathered heels that seemed vintage. 

"Okay guys, we're actually going out," Jennifer stated. Paola and Karla looked at Jennifer, who was wearing a V-neck short lilac halter dress. 

"What do you mean?" Karla asked. 

"We're crashing Ethan's party, the one the guys are going too. We're going to have to trick her but meh." Analia stated. She was wearing a black dress but it was low cut in the front and longer towards the back. It was made out of a velvety fabric and she wore a black choker with a cross on it. Her heels were much like Karla's but black and with straps going past her ankle. 

"Ohhh sounds fun. But Ismaray will hate us." Karla stated twirling around the room. Paola nodded her head. "We're going to have to keep this hush hush." 

Ismaray came back with more water and she was now wearing her favorite earrings. "Aww, you guys look amazing." Paola walked over to Ismaray and threw a dress at her. 

"I found this in the depths of your closet. I don't know why you've never worn it. It's super cute." 

Ismaray looked at the dress and smiled fondly and began to change. Paola would pick this dress, Ismaray thought. The dress was a gift from her father so were the earrings actually. She's never met her father, for whatever reason, but he'd always send cards and gifts. She got the dress when her father found out that Ismaray was going to study to be a marine biologist. He was so proud of her. 

When Ismaray finished dressing she looked in the mirror and smiled. If only he could see me now, she thought. Her dress was white and black. It had sleeves that cover her shoulders and straps at the top. The top part was a bit puffed out, with black bows dotting the collar, and it was fitted at the waist. The skirt portion was layered and black with a black bow on the side. She wore little black heals that were connected by a small bow over her foot. 

"GRAB HER AND GO!" Jennifer said. Before Ismaray could react she was grabbed by Paola and Analia. Analia grabbed her left side, while Paola grabbed her right. They walked quickly downstairs and outside. At this point, Ismaray was too disoriented to react. Before she knew it she was in the back of Paola's car with Karla and Jennifer holding her so she wouldn't leave and Analia riding shotgun. 

Paola was already driving when Ismaray realized where they were going. "no, No, NO!" Ismaray protested. "yes, Yes, YES!" The girls exclaimed happily. "I'm going to kill all of you!" Ismaray grumbled. But before she could murder them all, they had arrived at Ethan's house, which was actually only 3 blocks away. 

All the girls, except Ismaray, got out of the car. The music was loud and you could hear the voices of people doing stupid things from inside the car. It made Ismaray want to stay in the car even more. 

"I'm not moving," Ismaray stated. The other girls shrugged and headed inside. They figured Ismaray would eventually get bored and come inside. 

Inside the house, the music was 10 times louder. Red solo cups were everywhere with who knows what inside them. It seemed like more than half the senior class from school was there. They were all dancing and being crazy drunk teenagers. 

*** 

Jennifer immediately got away from her friends and walked around looking for Nico. Nico was one of her best friends and he didn't really like this kind of social event, but he would come if it meant making the guy he had a crush on happy. As Jennifer is looking around she bumps into someone. 

"Watch it." She grumbles, not looking up to see who it is. The person puts his hands on her shoulders and rubs soothing circles with his thumbs, to try to calm her down. "Jennifer? What are you doing here?" He asked. Jennifer finally looked up and almost died right on the spot. 

There he was with his wind-tossed golden locks, his sky blue eyes, his kissable lips, his sharp jawline, the little scar above his lip, and his perfection. "Jason?" Jennifer barely choked out. He smiled brightly at her. "I didn't think this was your scene." He stated. Jennifer scoffed. "There's a lot you don't know about me." She said playfully. 

Jason tilted his head at that thought. "Well, then I would love to get to know you. Actually, I have something important I need to tell you... and ask you." Jason said, blushing the slightest bit. But Jennifer had tuned him out when she saw Nico. "Hold that thought! Nico!!" Jennifer exclaimed. She got out of Jason's hold and went over to Nico. 

Jason couldn't help but feel his heart ache the slightest bit. He frowned and walked off in search of something to drink. 

Nico was standing at the far end corner of the house, isolated from the party. Nico was swaying side to side. “Ar-are you drunk?” Jennifer asked. He looked up to her and smiled. “Jen! Hey- woah” Nico stumbled over his feet, Jennifer did her best to steady him. That’s when Will came up behind Nico with a glass of water. 

“Here you go Neeks.” Will handed him the glass, and Nico gulped it down. “Thanks Will! Gods you’re so pretty. And nice. I like you.” Nico giggled while he played with Will’s hair and leaned against him. Jennifer looked at Will questioningly. 

“I found him stumbling around in the kitchen, he’s really drunk. I’ve never seen him like this, he usually doesn’t show up to these things.” Will said worryingly while he put a hand on Nico’s waist. He was looking down at Nico with caring eyes. Anyone who sees these two together can tell they are meant to be. 

“So when are you two finally getting together.” Jennifer smirked at Will and Nico. Nico beamed up at Will, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Nico was practically bouncing on his feet excitedly waiting for Will’s response. Will blushed and shuffled his feet, not meeting his eyes. 

“Nico you’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re asking.” Will looked sad, like if Nico would never ask him that if he was sober. Nico deflated from his unusually happy self. 

Nico placed his hand on Will’s cheek, making Will meet Nico’s pleading eyes. “Y-you think that I don’t want you. Will I might be drunk but that doesn’t mean that I don’t like you. I just could never tell you while sober, not strong enough. Didn’t want you to leave me. Will you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Will looked shocked to say the least. Nico was laying his heart on the line, he was vulnerable for the first time since his sister. 

“Nico you better not be messing with me because that’s really not fun-“ Nico kissed Will mid speech. It was sloppy and wet but to them it felt like coming home. Jennifer was smiling like an idiot happy that her OTP finally happened. 

“How’s that for proof.” Nico smirked. Will could not stop smiling, he peppered Nico with kisses all over his face. “Wi-Will stop.” Nico giggled at Will, while trying to escape the slobbery kisses. “Yay Solangelo has sailed.” Jennifer fangirled. Both boys turned to her and blushed furiously. 

“I’m going to go get us some water to sober you up. I’ll be right back, babe. Don’t go anywhere.” Will whispered in Nico’s ear. He kissed Nico’s cheek before rushing to the kitchen. Nico’s brain had finally caught up with him and he couldn’t believe that he actually kissed Will Solace. No correction, he couldn’t believe Will Solace kissed him back. He didn’t hear a word Will had whispered to him, he only felt Will’s lips on his cheek. 

*** 

Karla decided to group with Analia and Paola, not wanting to be left behind. But at a certain point, she lost both of them in the sea of people. She looked around frantically hoping to find someone she at least knew to make small conversation, but everyone was in a higher grade level than she was so she didn't know them. 

As she was searching for Analia or Paola, she felt someone slip there arm around her waist. She looked up, not recognizing the person. "Hey, foxy! Wanna dance?" The man slurred. Karla could smell the alcohol coming off his breath and for the first time in a long time she felt genuinely scared. She looked over and just happened to see Leo. 

"Leo, there you are!" Karla exclaimed plastering a fake smile on her face. She got out of the man's grip and walked over to Leo. She hid behind him and whispered in his ear. "Leo, please help me!" Leo looked over at the drunk man, who had walked over to where he and Karla were. "Come on foxy. Let's have some fun." Leo immediately frowned at him. 

"Sorry but she's taken." Leo grabbed Karla's hand, making her heart skip a beat. The man sighed in anguish and walked away. Karla gave a sigh of relief and smiled at Leo genuinely. "Thank you so much, Valdez." Leo smiled at her. "I prefer it when you call me by my name. It was a nice change." Leo stated, not letting go of her hand. 

That's when Karla realized that in the heat of the moment she not only called him by his first name (which she never does) but she also relied on him. And he actually helped. Maybe he's not so bad, Karla thought. 

Karla looked up at Leo, "So, Valdez, umm.... thanks for saving me there. I hate guys like that. Who do they think they are?" she said. Karla couldn't think of anything else except that he saved her and that she called him Leo in a Spanish accent, which probably didn't help her cause. She's not one to go to school sporting events, but she has been dragged by Izzy and Percy to his games a few time, plus Paola liked soccer. 

"I saw you at the last game. I'm happy you're supporting me," Leo said still holding her hand. It was weird, but kind of pleasant to hold hands with him, she thought. They felt rough, probably from his mechanic work, it was a nice feeling. No, he probably didn't notice the hands either, she was thinking too high of herself, she, though. But really, Leo, captain of the soccer team, just said he was happy to see her attend his game! 

"Um... yeah... Did you know that in 1877, the Austrian army attacked itself and lost 10,000 men?” Great, now she's blabbering about stuff he does not care about and would probably make her look weird. 

He raised an eyebrow, his face clearly showing confusion. "Huh, really? Are Austrians that stupid?" He said. 

"Sorry, that was stupid..." she said and looked down to the floor, which was suddenly very interesting. She was discouraged again by her social skills. She saw that coming, but not this dumbly. He, however, still held hand. She looked back at him and studied him. He was wearing his captain team jersey, jeans, and black combat boots, which meant that he had gone to Percy and Ismaray's house right after his soccer practice. His curly hair reflected all lights in the room and his eyes were soft. 

"I heard you draw. Is that why you're looking me up and down?" He said, interrupting her thoughts. 

"Oh, yes, I draw. I was looking at your hair. It's just like mine," she gave him a soft chuckle and a smile because otherwise, she would have died of embarrassment. 

"Draw me like one of your Latino boys." He let go of her hand and posed with one hand on his hips and other behind his head. Karla couldn't help but laugh. She kept a mental image for reference later. Leo's attention changed when the music did. A slow, romantic tune came up and someone yelled out for people to bring out their partners. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her to where everyone was dancing. 

They stopped and Leo placed his other hand on her waist while lifting her hand with his other. Karla did the only logical thing and put her free hand on his shoulder. She looked down embarrassed. 

"Would you be going to the next game?" Leo asked, a hint of hope in his voice. 

"Sure," she said. 

"Just wondering," he said quickly, "if I were to give you one of my jerseys..." Karla looked up at him confused, he smiled and continued, "could you, perhaps, wear it instead of whatever shirt you would've worn?" 

Karla looked back down, the shoes suddenly looking incredibly interesting. She took a moment to think. Well, not really think, but rather to scream internally and die a little from high blood pressure. Leo moved his head down, next to hers, and just stayed there, not saying anything. 

"Oh... ummm.. Are you sure?" she asked nervously, it was kind of getting hard to breath. 

"Of course," he said. His mouth was right next to her ear, which felt weird, but a good weird. "So, you'll wear it?" 

"Sure." 

They danced until the song ended, no further words exchanged. Still, Karla could feel Leo smiling and rest his head on her shoulder. The thoughts of finding Paola and Analía were mere thoughts at the back of Karla's head now. He was probably tired from practice so Karla focused on letting him rest his head. He really isn't all that bad, Karla thought. 

*** 

Analia was in the corner, taking pictures of both Karla's and Jennifer's interactions. She decided she could use them as drawing references and blackmail if needed. 

As she tuned into the music around her, she got lost in her world with Angels, demons, aliens, and a whole bunch of exotic and cool stuff. As she was drawing a girl wearing a cute purple dress snuck up behind her. 

"That's really awesome!" She stated. Analia looked up, scared at first, but her mind eased when she was met by a happy innocent face. "Oh... thank you," Analia said, blushing slightly. 

The girl sat next to her and gave her a bright smile. "My name is Asa! What's yours?" 

*** 

Paola realized she was hungry when her stomach grumbled. She walked around until she found a kitchen and she looked around to see if there were any snacks. In the spur of the moment, the girls had left their snacks back at Ismaray's bedroom. 

Paola opened the fridge, grunted, and closed it. She was just about to leave the kitchen when she realized Percy was at the entrance of the kitchen. From that entrance, she could also see that Ismaray had finally gotten out of the car and had gone inside. Suddenly Paola realized how much of a pain Percy would be if he realized his little sister was at a party. 

So Paola went up to Percy. And stood in front of him, hoping to block Ismaray. "Hey, Percy!" She said with a nervous laugh at the end. Percy raised a brow and looked Paola up and down, making Paola blush. "Wow, you look amazing." He said smiling. 

Paola took this opportunity to study his features as well. His dark hair was tossed to the left and his greens eyes shined like emeralds. His fitted shirt didn't leave anything to the imagination, as his muscles were very prominent. "Take a picture, it last longer." Percy joked a small reddish tint dusted on his cheeks. 

Paola became beet red and laughed awkwardly. Percy laughed as well and looked over Paola. Percy frowned and looked back down. "Wait, why are you here? Is Ismaray here?" Paola's heart skipped a beat and not in a good way. She realized she was too short to block Percy's view and that he had probably seen a glimpse of Ismaray. 

"She's still at the house! We wanted her to come but she said she'd rather do her mythology homework." Paola lied. She began twirling the end of her hair. Percy frowned but let it slide. He knew Paola only did that when she lied. Before he could call her out on it, Paola looked up and spoke. "Hey um... about the bed thing. I wouldn't mind using your bed. Uh... sharing it I mean. With you." 

Immediately whatever Percy was thinking of flew out the window, just as Paola had hoped. His frown was gone and his cocky smile was on his face. "Is that so." He said, leaning against the entrance like a cool guy. 

Paola grew a little more confident and gave him a smirk as well. "Well depends if you can dance or not." She stated. Percy then took Paola by the hand, spun her, and dipped her lowly. Their faces were inches apart and their heart beats were fast. "Oh, I can dance."


	2. Part II

Ismaray did, in fact, get bored of waiting in the car, which made her mad seeing as it had only been 5 minutes and this party would probably last a couple more hours. The only reason Ismaray got out of the car is because the people that kept passing by to go inside the house stared at her weirdly. She didn't like the looks, so she quickly stepped out of the car, smoothed out her dress, and went inside the house. 

If Ismaray wasn't deaf before, she was now. The music was so loud that she started to get a headache. She noticed Paola and Percy at the entrance of what seemed to be the kitchen, so she quickly moved out of the way hoping not to be spotted. That last thing she needed right now was Percy screaming at her. 

Ismaray came across a set of stairs, with some couples making out on it, and she went up in search of an empty room to hide out in. It took a few tries, a few embarrassing tries, but she finally found a room that was devoid of life. It was a dark room with posters of bands like FallOutBoy and others like it on the wall. The bed was a dark red and there was a black wood night desk in the corner in front of a window. Ismaray decided to sit on the black computer chair and look out the window. 

As she was chipping her nail polish someone walked into the room at first not noticing her. "Listen I don't care, mom! There's nothing you can do. You're on the other side of the world. So I'm going to keep partying until the day you come back. Revenge is sweet, hope you like the taste." A deep voice declared. Ismaray was frozen to her seat hoping not to be noticed. "Uh, who are you?" The guys asked. Ismaray began to think that if she didn't move and she was quiet enough she would be invisible. 

Sadly, she was not. The chair was quickly turned around and she was met by a guy with dark black hair and pale skin. His eyes were also dark and had a look of pure hatred, that seemed to soften when he lay eyes on Ismaray but she didn't notice. Well, actually, Ismaray could only see one eye. The other was covered by an eye patch. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come into your room. I was just trying to get away from the noise." Ismaray stuttered out, heart pounding with fear. 

The guy sat down on the bed and looked at Ismaray quizzically. "Why'd you come to the party then?" He asked. Ismaray gave a soft laugh, more relaxed now that there was a distance between her and him. "It actually wasn't on my list of things to do today. I was kind of kidnapped by my friends." Ismaray frowned. She still planned to kill them later on. The guy hummed in understanding and studied Ismaray making her nervous again. 

"You're Ethan, right?" She asked. Ethan nodded and smiled sourly. "Gee, what gave it away." Ismaray, being oblivious and a bit insensitive pointed to her own eye. This shocked Ethan as people usually refrain from talking about it. "I heard about the accident from my brother. Will it ever heal?" Ismaray asked worry etched in her voice. 

Ethan blinked at her and frowned. Why did she care, he thought. "It'll heal, as in it'll look normal after a couple of months. But I won't be able to see through it." He stated glumly. Ismaray nodded in understanding. "Is that why you're fighting with your mom because it's her fault?" She asked. 

Ethan's mouth opened in shock. "You believe me? Everyone thought I was making that up." He said in shock. Ismaray gave out a dry chuckle. "I met your mom once, while grocery shopping. It wasn't a good experience." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. 

Ethan was about to comment on how no experience with his mom was a good experience when someone opened the door to the bedroom. Ismaray's eyes widened in shock. Of all people it had to be him, she thought. 

It would be the football captain with a cheerleader on his side. It would be the hottest guy in school. With his dirty blonde hair and his striking dark blue eyes. It would be the guy that was good friends with her brother. "Ismaray? What the heck are you doing here?" Lester asked shocked to see her. 

When he looked and saw how close she was to Ethan, apparently they had gotten closer when they were talking, he misinterpreted the situation. "Oh, this is not happening." Practically tossing the cheerleader to the side, Lester walked over to Ismaray, grabbed her hand and went to leave. 

"Percy is going to lose his mind if he sees you." He declared dragging her out leaving behind a confused Ethan and a mad cheerleader. As they made their way down the stairs, Ismaray trying to get out of Lester's grip, Ismaray began to speak. "Lester, you're hurting me." He stopped mid-step, still on the stairs and stared at Ismaray's hand. Ismaray looked up at his face, seeing as even though she was one step higher than him he was still taller. Lester let go of her wrist and frowned. 

"What were you doing with Ethan." He asked, crossing his arms. Ismaray didn't understand why he was being so weird. He's never even talked to her before today. "We were just talking..." Ismaray said, now looking down at the ground not being able to withstand his gaze. "Don't ever talk to him again." He grumbled. His frown softened and he lifted Ismaray's face. He looked like he was about to say something. But then he just tsked and walked back up the stairs, back to Ethan's room. 

Ismaray decided to go downstairs, not wanting to be a victim of his state again. The way he looked at her with such malice scares her. But she couldn't understand why he was so angry. Was he angry at her? 

Ismaray walked into the kitchen, making sure Percy and Paola weren't there and she sat down on a barstool. Her headache was back and stronger than ever. She really wanted to go home. As she was thinking this a red solo cup was placed in front of her. "You look like you need a drink." She heard a voice. Looking up she realized quickly who it was. "Dio?" She asked just to make sure. He nodded his head. She looked in the solo cup to see a reddish purple liquid. Wine, she suspected. It was the only alcoholic drink Dio liked. She was going to say thank you when she noticed he had walked off to talk to some friends. 

She grabbed the solo cup and took a small sip. Her eyes widened in shock. It was so sweet and savory that she couldn't help but chug the whole thing. Placing the now empty cup down, Ismaray gave a small giggle. She stood up, and with some difficulty walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where people were dancing and grinding. 

Ismaray's body started moving to the beat of the music and it wasn't too long until someone came up behind her. "You're a nice dancer" he stated in a deep voice. Ismaray recognized the voice and turned around with a bright smile. He immediately recognized her. His eyes widened and his smirk was replaced by a gapping mouth. 

"Ismaray?" Luke said in disbelief. Ismaray giggled and nodded. "The one and only!" She said, placing her arms around his neck. "Oh no. Are you drunk? You are totally drunk. Damn if your brother sees you like this he's gonna lose it. I'm taking you home let's go." Like went to grab Ismaray to take her outside but Ismaray ducked out of the way. "No! I'm having fun! Come on Luke. Let's have fun!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm and leading him to the center of the living room to dance. He was at a loss for words. He knew Ismaray would never be okay with this. Heck, he always saw her reading a book to stop people from talking to her. The last thing he would have ever imagined was that she was here wanting to dance. Yet something about her made him want to dance with her. 

It wasn't her makeup or her hair. Not even the dress, which he had to admit looked gorgeous on her. He kept staring at her as she danced slowly in front of him. Ismaray leaned in and tiptoed to reach Luke's ear. "Take a picture, it last longer." She whispered. That's when Luke realized what he saw so appealing in Ismaray. It was the fact that she was having fun. Her smile was wide and even though she was drunk she looked happy. He never saw her smile like this before. 

While Luke was having an internal battle with himself, Ismaray was trying to make him loosen up and enjoy himself. Heck, she even used one of Percy's lines to get him to calm down. Ismaray was just about to give up and walk away when Luke placed his hands on her hip and started swaying. Ismaray smiled brightly and looked up at his face. His dusty blonde hair was all over the place and his sharp blue eyes twinkled with uncertainty. The scar that ran down his cheek only added to his attractiveness. 

"Finally!" Ismaray declared. But before they could even start dancing Ismaray was ripped away from Luke. 

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Percy screamed loudly. Even though Ismaray was drunk, she could tell that she was in a lot of trouble. She looked to Percy's side to see Paola who looked worried. Ismaray pointed at Paola. "It's her fault! She dragged me here!" Ismaray said, trying to get out of Percy's wrath. Percy looked at Paola and frowned, to which Paola laughed nervously. 

Ismaray took this chance of him being distracted and pushed Percy into Paola, making them fall to the ground with Percy on top of her. "Now kiss!" Ismaray said and then quickly made her escape. She found Jennifer talking to Nico and quickly threw her arms around Nico. 

"Nico lets go to McDonald's. I'll buy you whatever you want. You're coming too, Jen. Get the others. Except for Paola. She's to face Percy's judgment. Poor girl." At first, Nico and Jennifer were confused but when they saw Percy screaming and trying to find his sister they quickly understood. 

Nico took Ismaray to his car and Jennifer found Analia and Karla and dragged them to the car. 

The couple teens that were at the party stopped and stared at the scene that had occured. What they saw was Percy on top of Paola on the floor. 

Percy being surprised didn't react quickly and took a second longer to realize he was on top of Paola. "Well isn't this a nice position," he said trying to joke around causing Paola to blush. "P-please get off you're heavy," Paola stuttered. Percy got up and then helped Paola up. "Thank you," Paola said quietly. 

"No problem. Now do you know where she went?" Percy urged looking around angrily, ready to rumble anyone who got in his way. Paola shook her head, having no idea where Ismaray had gone, which was nothing good to add to the fact that she had come to the party that Percy told her not to come to. The little traitor had used her as a distraction and thanks to her now most of the jocks had witness the incident, she didn't know what to think of it and not only that but she had a raging Percy to confront. 

As Percy looked around, Ismaray was nowhere in sight and a couple of people were looking their way, noticing Paola looked a bit freaked he looked at her and growled, "Come on let's go outside she's not in here.” The two walked outside a worried look on Percy's face. When the two were outside he turned around and looked at Paola, a frown on his face. 

"Why did you bring her? I made it clear that I didn't want her to come. For one she got drunk and no one noticed. What if she had gotten hurt. Also there are too many people here that would have taken of advantage of that fact."Paola nodded not being able to answer Percy for fear that he would be more crossed. "And you could have been hurt as well do you guys not understand how important you guys are to me?! Had anyone touched a hair on Ismaray's head or on your head I would have beaten them up. Thank goodness it didn't lead to that. How could you have been so irresponsible to bring her to this party?!" 

“But Percy we’re not that young anymore. Had we not come to this one with you being here we would go to one where you weren’t there and something worst could have happened,” Paola tried to reason.   
“See that’s the thing if I don’t go out I would make sure you two wouldn’t go out either.” 

“But why not?!” Paola said trying hard not to raise her voice. She wasn’t angry at Percy for being upset but she did think he overreacted a bit, a common boy issue. 

“Because you guys are too young!” 

“We’re only a few months apart.” 

“Exactly. That still means you are younger. Do you not understand my worry Pao?” 

“Of course I do. But Ismaray is responsible enough to take care of herself, especially if the other girls are with her. They won’t let her do anything that can kill her.” 

“She got drunk for crying out loud!” 

“Because she was trying to hide from you and didn’t know how to cope. Had she not needed to hide she probably wouldn’t have had that drink.” 

“She just shouldn’t have come in the first place. Accidents can happen. Serious accidents.”   
“I know but—“ 

“No buts Paola. All of you should have stayed home like I told you guys. If you had, we wouldn’t have been in this mess and I would know where my sister is.” 

“Well I’m sorry for the turn of events but they happened and I’m certain Ismaray is fine and not alone with any strangers.” 

“But had you—“ 

Paola raised to her tippy toes and gave Percy a feather like kiss to quiet him down. Because Paola was on the step to enter to the house and Percy was on the grass, she was able to reach.   
“Izzy is fine. I’m sorry for disobeying what you told her just please can we stop this argument it’s pointless in finding Izzy,” Paola said as she pulled back. 

Percy still in a daze was not able to respond and so only nodded. 

*message ringtone* 

Paola looked at her phone but she had no messages (me every day in real and story life) and so Percy took out his phone and long behold he had a message from Nico. It said, “We’re at McDonald’s. The one near school. She doesn’t know I’m texting you so hurry before she figures it out.” 

“She’s at McDonald.” Percy stated. 

“Which one genius?” Paola told Percy sarcastically 

.   
Percy rolled his eyes. “The one near school.” 

“Let’s go.”   
“Give me a second. Let me call my sister to um warn her.” 

Percy took out his phone dialing Ismaray’s number and lucky enough she answered only to be told of Percy’s plans. The two got into the car and drove to McDonald. 

Will returned with two glasses of water to find that Nico had left. He searched and asked around but nobody knew anything. “Leo! Hey have you seen Nico?” 

“He just called, said he was at McDonalds with the girls and Percy is on his way there too.” Will was hurt that Nico left him here and called Percy and Leo instead of him. 

“Hey where did Percy just run off too, he looked rushed and Paola looked a bit, I don’t know stressed?” Jason asked Will. “To McDonald’s to find the girls.” Will responded. “Alright let’s get the guys and we’ll take my car.” 

*** 

"You good now?" Analia asked Ismaray. Ismaray had just finished her second cup of coffee. She nodded feeling a lot better and barely drunk. 

"I made such a fool of myself! And oh my gosh, Percy is going to kill me!" Ismaray groaned and let her head droop onto the table. 

"Nico, do you know anything that might calm Percy down?" Karla asked. Nico's brow raised in confusion. "Why would I know anything?" He asked. Karla made a face of realization. "Right never mind. He's not your type." 

Jennifer couldn't help but laugh as Nico groaned. Suddenly a phone started ringing. Ismaray looked down to see it was hers. She grabbed her phone and saw Percy was calling. She took a shaker breath, hit answer, and put the phone on speaker. 

"Where are you?" Percy asked. He seemed to be restraining himself. "Where are you?" Ismaray replied back with a shaky laugh at the end. "On my way to McDonald's to go get you." 

Ismaray's eyes widened and she looked at all her friends with a shocked face. Then her eyes settled on Nico who looked down guiltily. "You traitor!" Analia called out. Karla hummed. "Guess he's still his type." She said under her breath. Nico gave Ismaray and apologetic smile. Ismaray got up, left the phone behind, walked to the little playground that was part of the fast food restaurant and went in and hid. 

Once Paola and Percy were parked Percy tried to rush out of the car but Paola caught his hand keeping him from going anywhere. 

“Percy,” she said her eyes meeting his sea blue green ones. “Please don’t yell at her it won’t do her any good.”   
Percy looked at Paola intently and nodded, “I won’t on one condition.”   
“What’s the condition?” Paola asked too innocently. 

Percy smirked, a wicked look in his eyes, “You’ll have to sleep in my bed for the sleepover.”   
All the color drained from Paola’s face and her eyes went wide. She opened her mouth to protest but no words came out, instead she sat there holding his hand gaping at him. Percy let out a chuckled. “Nothing bad Pao. Just sleep.” When Paola still didn’t move he added, “You owe me for taking out my sister to a party she wasn’t supposed to go to.” 

Paola frowned and sighed, “I can’t believe you’re using that excuse.” 

Percy laughed, “So is it a deal?” 

“Alright it’s a deal,” Paola answered calmly finally finding her words. “But won’t your friends say something?”   
“No they’ll sleep on the couch down stairs and besides I always sleep last making sure their drunk butts don’t fall asleep somewhere they shouldn’t.” 

“You’re so nice.” 

“Of course. But you know what would be nicer?” Paola shook her head in confusion. “If we would close the deal with a kiss.” Paola rolled her eyes and hit Percy in the arm. “Come on,” Paola said letting go of his hand and getting out of the car. “Let’s go get Izzy.” 

Percy and Paola walked inside side by side into the diner and found Jennifer, Analia, Karla, and Nico. “Where is she?” Percy asked in a dangerous tone. “She’s in the playground at the top,” Nico said munching on his fries and not wanting to have a raging Percy. 

Percy walked outside, Paola following behind and was ready to climb in the playground to get his sister but he quickly realized he was much too tall to get in. Percy turned around and gave a Paola a smile and she rolled her eyes knowing what he wanted. “I’ll go get her then,” Paola said as she began to climb the plastic fort.   
“Thank you,” Paola heard him say as she was climbing up. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she muttered to herself continuing the climb to get to Ismaray. 

The guys arrived at McDonalds to find the girls, Nico, and an upset Percy, who was out by the playground with Paola. Jennifer had just finished retelling what happened between Nico and Will, giving a blushing Nico a big hug. Jason cleared his throat, making everyone turn to him. Jason looked sad and heartbroken. “Jason! 

You’re here.” Jennifer yelled excited to see her crush. “Hey Jen. Um congratulations.” Jennifer looked confused at Jason, unsure of why he was congratulating her. “What do you mean?” 

“On your relationship with Nico?” Jennifer furrowed her brows in confusion. She had no idea what made Jason think she was with Nico. Jennifer and Nico turned to each other then looked back at Jason. 

“Jase, you do know that Nico is gay right?” Jason, as it seemed, did not know that Nico was gay. Everyone laughed, “Jason, where you jealous?” Jen joked. Jason was taken aback unsure of what to do. 

“Oh my gods, you were.” Jason began to back away from the group, unable to face rejection. “I-uh I gotta go.” Jason walked out of McDonalds. “Wait. Wait Jason!” Jennifer yelled after him. She got up from her chair and ran after Jason. “Jason! Stop. Please” Jennifer pleaded. Jason stopped, not because of her words but because of the breaking tone in her voice, like if Jason left at that moment it would break her. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Jase.” 

“I-uh I was going to tell you at the party. But-uh you ran off to find Nico. I-UH thought you liked him and not me.” Jason looked torn and sad, not daring to meet Jennifer’s eyes. Jennifer was hating herself for making Jason feel that way. 

“Oh gods, no baby. I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you like that. I really like you Jason. I am so sorry.” Jennifer felt horrible for breaking his heart. 

“Wait you do like me? I mean I know you don’t like Nico but I never thought you’d like me back.” 

“What?! Of course I like you back. Why- you know what maybe this will help.” Jennifer grabbed Jason’s face gently and pressed her lips to his soft ones. He put his hands on her waist and dragged her closer to him, kissing back as good as he got. 

Jennifer pulled away, but they were still linked together, “Do you believe me now?” Jason smiled and pecked her lips. “Jen, do you want to be my girlfriend?” Jen laughed and nodded her head, “like that kiss wasn’t answer enough.” They both laughed. “We should head back to the others.” Jennifer agreed with Jason, then they walked back to the table hand in hand. 

When the two of them returned, Nico and Will were speaking away from the table. “Will I’m so sorry for putting you through that. I was freaking out, what if tomorrow you would regret the kiss and then you would leave me forever.” 

“So you decided to leave me first?” 

“No! No Will. I just needed air to think. Then the girls dragged me here. Gods Will I’m so sorry. Please believe that I want you, all of you. This isn’t a joke I really like you Will and I want you to be my boyfr-“ Will kissed Nico. He kissed him until he shut that pretty little mouth of his. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Will kissed him again. “But you’re my idiot.” Nico smiled at Will’s words, knowing that everything would be ok. 

“Let’s head back to the others.” When they reached their table Will smiled mischievously at Nico and grabbed his hand, “Hey guys! This is my boyfriend Nico!” 

Nico blushed and hid his face on Will’s shoulder, “I’ll get you for this Solace.” 

Ismaray had been in the slide for about 30 minutes when Paola came in. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus." She said sitting next to Ismaray. "Sorry." She said, looking at the green plastic of the slide. "He's not as mad now if that helps. But you owe me big time." Paola stated. Ismaray looked at her to see she was blushing. 

"It was the only thing I could think of to make him stop screaming at me," Paola stated, blush intensifying. Ismaray shrieked in happiness. "Was it nice? Was it good? Oh my gosh finally about time!" Ismaray said putting two and two together. 

Paola rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling you. You betrayed me." Paola went to the slide and slid down. Ismaray went after her. "Wait, tell me!” 

As soon as Ismaray got out of the slide she was met by a strong hug. 

"Thank goodness you're okay," Percy stated, sighing in relief. Ismaray hugged back. "Sorry for worrying you. But what's this I hear about a kiss." Percy became tense and let go of Ismaray. 

"I'm not telling you. It's your punishment." Percy stated, putting his arm around Paola. Ismaray groaned. 

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" Ismaray sighed and walked out of the play area. 

When she walked back into the eating area she saw that all of Percy’s friends were there and that Nico and Will were sitting oddly close together. She looked to the left of them to see a blushing Jennifer smiling at Jason, who was staring down into her eyes, longingly. Then in front of them Karla and Leo were talking a lot and very close to each other. Analia seemed to be on her iPad but instead of drawing like she usually does, she seemed to be texting someone with a smile on her face. 

Percy and Paola walked past Ismaray and sit down to the side of Karla and Leo, in front of Nico and Will. Ismaray sat down in the only open seat, which just so happened to be between Lester and Luke. 

“You still drunk?” Jennifer asked, tearing her gaze from Jason difficulty. Ismaray scoffed and leaned back in her chair crossing her arms. “I wasn’t drunk. You have no proof.” Luke snickered beside Ismaray, causing Ismaray to blush and give him a pointed look. “I wasn’t drunk!” She argued, which made Luke laugh more. Lester grumbled under his breath, turned Ismaray’s seat so that she was no longer looking at Luke. Ismaray was about to question what he was doing, when he tilted her head and looked into her eyes. After a while of gazing into Ismaray’s chocolate brown (poop brown) eyes, he declared, “Your eyes are a bit dilated. You were defiantly drunk.” 

Ismaray groaned in despair. “Is it gang up on Ismaray day?” On cue all the girls looked up at Ismaray. “Everyday.” They stated. 

And that’s how the rest of the night went. A lot of talking, arguing, jokes, and laughs. It seems that the nerds finally got out of their shells and the jocks finally humbled themselves. Only one question remains. 

“Who ate my French fries?!” Nico screamed.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how my friends and I can write so much....

"Well that was an interesting turn of events." Claimed Analia. The girls were back in Ismaray's room in their pajamas and in braids, made by Paola. 

"For real. How many couples got together today?" Ismaray said. She looked over at Karla, Jennifer, and Paola. Karla and Paola stated that they weren't dating Percy or Leo and Jennifer completely ignored Ismaray because she was too busy texting Jason with a goofy smile on her face. 

"He is literally right down stairs." Karla stated, grabbing Jennifer's phone and throwing it on the bed. Jennifer gasped in anger. "How dare you?!" She screamed getting up to strangle Karla. Karla yelped, stood up, and ran out the room with Jennifer on her trail. Analia shrugged her shoulders and followed as well as Paola. 

Ismaray groaned in agony, climbed into her bed, and pulled the covers over herself. She was way too physically drained to exert herself right now. 

***

"Karla you're dead!" These were the words that broke the guys' concentration on their video game, causing them a lost against some group from Italy. 

They all had looked to the side to see Karla run into the room and throw herself behind the couch. "I'm not here." She whispered, poking her head out and then going back to hiding. The guys look around confused. 

Jennifer came in with her face completely red. Was it because she was angry or tired of running, who knows? "If you guys hide her I'll kill you too." She stated crossing her arms and frowning. Jason stood up and walked over to her to try to calm her down, which worked a bit. 

Until Paola and Analia ran into the room, running into Jennifer, causing her to fall face flat on the floor. She stayed there for a while contemplating who she was going to murder first. Paola squeaked and ran towards Percy. She sat next to him and hugged him tightly, hoping he would protect her. Which Percy didn't mind what so ever. 

Analia shrugged, not caring and sat on top of Jennifer. "Karla I have restricted her! Make your escape!" 

Karla poked her head out again and saw Jennifer struggling to get out of Analia's "restriction". She laughed loudly and then went to run to go hide when she stopped mid-step. 

"Lets play hide in seek! Whoever gets caught first has to face the wrath of Jennifer. Legion disperse!" 

It seems that all of them are still children as they all quickly ran away to hide. Only Jason stayed, to help Jennifer up. 

"Why is everyone messing with me today?" Jennifer groaned in Jason's shirt. Jason smiled humbly at her and lifted her chin up so they were looking at each other. "Lets find them and beat their butts, babe."

And with that Jennifer grew a wicked smile and set out with Jason to find everyone. 

***

"This was a terrible idea." Stated Leo. "I thought you were supposed to be smart." He whispered. Karla moved slowly, as to not touch anything she wasn't supposed to and glared at him. "I was under pressure and had two seconds!" She whispered screamed. 

Both Leo and Karla seemed to be in quite a predicament. They had decided to hide in a small corner of the pantry that was behind a full shelf of food so they wouldn't be seen. The only problem was that the space was very tight. 

"Ow!" Karla yelped. Leo looked to see that her hair was stuck on the zipper of his jacket. "Sorry, sorry, hold on let me help."

"Ow, ow, ow! Leo you're making it worse!" She whispered in pain. Leo couldn't stand the way her voice cracked so he quickly and quietly pulled her head into his chest and hugged her tightly. 

"Don't worry I'll fix it. Just stay like this for a while." He said as he started to untangle Karla's hair. Karla felt her face grow hot as she gripped Leo's shirt tightly. She was no longer feeling pain but she was definitely feeling something. She just didn't know what. 

"You have very pretty hair..." Leo stated as he stroked it gently. He was supposed to be untangling it but he got sidetracked by its beauty. Karla looked up carefully and saw Leo looking at her with admiration. "T-thanks." Her voice failed her which made her want to curse loudly. Leo hummed softly and then slowly started to get closer and closer to her face. Karla was freaking out internally. Is he going to kiss me, she thought. She closed her eyes and waited to feel his lips. After a few moments she opened them again to see Leo smiling at her. "There was a piece stuck to your earring. I fixed it."

If it weren't for the darkness in the pantry Leo would've been able to see Karla's transformation into a tomato. She quickly looked back down and got the slightest bit closer to Leo. Why did she feel so disappointed, she wondered. Did she want Leo to kiss her?

"Hey, Karla?" Leo said. 

Karla looked up again to be caught completely surprise. It was soft and fast but she could tell what it was in a heart beat. Leo had just kissed her. Before Karla could even react Leo hugged her even more tightly.

"I don't think I want to untangle us anymore." He said softly. Karla's brain exploded and she couldn't formulate words so she just nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth Leo emitted. 

And then Jennifer stepped into the pantry with Jason in tow. "They're here, I can sense it." Jennifer stated. Jason looked at her quizzically. "How do you know?" Jennifer sniffed at the air and the smiled evilly. "Karla is wearing the pomegranate perfume I got her."

Karla began cursing under her breath. She just had to wear it didn't she? Jennifer stepped closer to the pantry and Leo quickly finished untangling Karla's hair from his jacket and stepped out, giving Karla enough space to hide and not be seen. "Hey, Jen! Guess you found me!" Leo said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Jennifer frowned and him and crossed her arms. "Where's Karla?" Leo shrugged his shoulders. Jennifer however knew that Karla was in the room. She just had to bait her to come out. "Fine. If Karla is not here I guess it's okay for me to tell you her secret." Karla peeked over just a bit, wondering what Jennifer was planning. 

"What secret?" Leo said, suddenly very interested. Jennifer smiled innocently to which Jason winced a bit. He knew that smile was anything but innocent. The smile reminded Jason of a puppy, sweet on the outside but ferocious and ready to bite you at a moments noticed on the inside. 

"Well I heard, she's got a special someone on the side, (burr)" She stated in a sing song voice. Leo's heart dropped a bit and when he spoke his voice seemed sad. "Oh, is that so?" He asked, looking down and twiddling with his fingers. 

Karla immediately came out of her hiding spot and hugged Leo with all her might. "She's lying. I have no one on the side. I promise." Karla didn't care about Jennifer at the moment. She just wanted to make sure Leo was okay. She wasn't sure why she felt that she needed to protect him. 

"Ahah! It worked. Now go sit in the living room while I find the others. Once I've found you all I shall give my punishment." Jennifer gave and evil laugh and walked out, dragging a confused Jason with her. 

Leo was back to his happy self but was a but awkward after the encounter. "I'm not seeing anyone, Leo. Not like I have the looks to get a boyfriend anyway." Karla stated as she began walking towards the living room. Leo followed her frowning. "What do you mean? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And I'm not just saying that to say it. I mean it. You're nice, smart, and very hardworking. Any guy would be lucky to be with you."

Karla looked up at him with a soft smile. "Any guy, huh?" She asked as they sat on the couch. She snuggled into Leo's side and gave a soft sigh. 

"I don't want any guy. I want you." She whispered under her breath. "What'd you say?" Leo asked looking down on her. Karla gave a big smile and turned on the TV to watch Turn while they waited for the others. "Oh nothing."

***

"This is kind of ironic." Analia stated. She was hiding with Will and Nico. Will was trying to stop laughing and Nico just looked annoyed. 

"Why the heck are we hiding in a closet? This is like the first place people look at." Nico stated crossing his arms. Analia and Will snickered. 

"We don't want to come out." Analia and Will stated, losing their minds and laughing. Nico groaned and prayed that they would get found quickly so he wouldn't have to continue through this torture. 

Analia's iPad vibrated and she quickly stopped laughing and attended to it with an exited smile. Will smiled knowingly at her. 

"So Analia, fancy anyone?" Will asked. Nico looked over at Analia and also caught on. Analia looked up, stuck out her tongue and went back to texting Asa. 

"What is she like?" Nico asked. Analia looked up and sighed dreamily. "If you looked up the word perfect in the dictionary, her picture would be there."

Will awwed and Nico smiled faintly. "That's so sweet!" Will stated. Analia nodded and went back to texting Asa with every now and then asking Will for advice as to what to say. 

Things were going well until Jennifer slammed open the closet and all the gay little fairies shrieked. "Well well well. See what did I say Jason? I knew that I would find them in the closet." 

Jason gave a little chuckle. "How ironic?" He stated. Jennifer nodded in agreement. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law?"

Analia looked up happily. "Keith!" She stated. Jennifer bursted out laughing and told them to go take their cute gay butts towards the living room. 

When they got there they all saw Karla and Leo cuddling, whom immediately stopped cuddling. Karla freaked out so much she pushed Leo off the couch. "Oh good, you saved me a spot." Analia jumped over a groaning Leo and sat next to Karla and started cuddling with her. 

***

"We win!" Percy stated when Paola and him entered his room. Paola looked at him questionably. "They're going to know to look in here Percy. We're going to lose."

Percy shook his finger at Paola all sassy like. He then proceeded to close the door. "We. Win." He stated putting more emphasis on the words as he locked the door. 

Paola gasped. "I didn't take you for a cheater." She said dramatically and with flare. Percy chuckled lowly and then jumped in his bed. He lay down and stared at the ceiling. 

Paola frowned and walked over to his bed and took a seat. "Percy, what's wrong?" Percy looked towards Paola and gave her a small smile. "I can't handle the fact that my little sister is growing up. She's not going to need me anymore."

Paola smiled fondly. How ever dumb Percy could be, he had a carrying heart. Paola then laid down next to him. "Think of it this way. You helped her grow up. You helped make her the amazing person she is today."

Percy smiled and hugged Paola with all his might. "You always know what to say." He said, placing his head on hers. She turned over and snuggled into the crook of his neck and smiled, enjoying the close proximity. 

"Can I ask you something?" Percy muttered. "If this is about me sleeping on your bed, we already went over this." Paola joked. 

"No this is more serious." Percy got off the bed and shook his head. Paola sat up and looked at Percy weirdly. What was the dumb dumb doing now? Percy then walked into his closet and rummaged around. When he came out he had a small box in his hand. 

"I've had this planned for a long time but I never had the courage to do it." Percy walked over to the bed and sat in front of Paola and gave her the box. Paola opened the box to see a beautiful silver bracelet. It shined in the light and had small diamonds dotted around. It had small heart charm made of sapphire. 

Under it was a small blue post it note. Paola took it and began to tear up. 

It read: Remember when we use to play in the park as kids? Remember those kids that made fun of you and I'd get mad and push them away from you?  
Remember your first day of middle school and how you were lost and started to cry? Remember how I gave you a piggy back ride to your class?  
Remember when you scored your first goal in the soccer team? Remember how I lifted you up in my shoulders with pride?  
Remember when you were crying and stressed? Remember when I wiped your tears?  
And finally.  
Remember when I asked you to prom?

Paola looked up to see Percy holding another post it note. He gave it to her with a nervous smile. Paola took it, hands shaking. She gave off a little giggle. The piece of paper brought back memories of when Paola had told Percy she liked him in the first grade. He had given her a note asking her if she liked him or not and to circle yes if she did. And she did circle yes. 

Now in front of her was a post it note that asked her if she would go to prom with him. Paola didn't even get up to get a pencil to reply she just immediately smothered Percy in a hug bursting into tears. "Yes! Percy, a million times yes!" 

Percy hugged her back with just as much strength. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you would say no."

Paola looked up at Percy and smiled at him. "Percy I always circled yes."

She pulled him down softly by the collar and placed her lips on his. Percy responded by kissing her deeply and holding her cheek softly. Towards the end of the kiss Paola bit his lip playfully. "You're such a goof." She whispered, only centimeters away from his lip. 

"But I'm your goof." He claimed kissing her once again. 

They would've continued their heart warming moment if it wasn't for the fact that they heard the door trying to be opened. 

"You locked the door? That's not fair!" Jennifer called out from the other side. Percy and Paola laughed. 

Jennifer banged on the door over and over again, willing it to open when Jason stopped her. He grabbed a small bobby pin out of her hair. Jennifer was about to argue but then Jason knelt down and began picking the lock. 

"I didn't know you could pick locks." Jennifer said. Jason looked up at her smiling. "I'm not as innocent as people make me out to be."

Gosh that's hot, Jennifer thought.

As soon as Percy heard the lock being picked he carried Paola in his arms, who was not at all prepared for that as she was putting her bracelet on. Percy walked over and opened the window and then proceeded to jump out. 

Paola had a mini heart attack. "Percy what the heck? We could've died!" She began whacking Percy's head. "Hey I'd rather jump out the window than face Jennifer's wrath." Percy put Paola down and grabbed her hand. They walked around the house and made there way inside. They went slowly up the stairs, past Jennifer and Jason quietly and hid in the parent's bedroom. Locking the door with a laugh. 

Jennifer and Jason finally made there way into the room to see they had jumped out the window. "Who the heck jumps out a window?!" She immediately went downstairs to try and find them when Karla mentioned that she had seen them go back upstairs. Jennifer groaned and made her way up the stairs again alongside Jason who had a goofy smile. 

***

"Go away this is my hiding spot!" Lester claimed looking angrily at Luke. Luke frowned back at him. "Dude what's your problem? Since we were at McDonald's you've been giving me a cold shoulder."

Lester tsked and walked over to the beanbag by Ismaray's bed and sat down. Safe to say, neither of the two boys knew that Ismaray lay in the bed asleep, under the covers. 

"I don't like the fact that you made a joke of Ismaray being drunk." Lester stated. Luke sat in front of him. "It's not like anything happened. She was safe with me." Luke stated. 

"What exactly did you two do?" Lester asked. Luke blushed a bit remembering the exchange. Immediately Luke felt a fist connect with his jaw. 

"What the heck, man?" Luke said, standing now and gripping his jaw. "I don't like that look you gave." Lester growled at him. "We did nothing!" Luke screamed at him giving him a shove. 

Then a full fight broke out between them. They would've killed each other if it weren't for Ismaray. 

Luke was about to punch Lester when Ismaray stood in front of him making him stop. He very nearly missed punching Ismaray in the face. 

"You both are so stupid." She stated. When the boys got over their confusion they noticed Ismaray had tears rolling down her cheeks. Before they could do anything Ismaray walked out of the room. 

On the way down the stairs she passed by Jennifer and Jason, who did a double take when they saw tears. 

"Ismaray?" Jennifer called out in worry. She ignored her and walked out of the house. Her destination? Anywhere but here. 

Back at the house, Lester walked down the stairs quickly, passing by a screaming Jennifer. He had just gotten out the door when she screamed "What did you do?!"

Luke was a bit slower and was also on his way out when Jennifer and Jason caught him. "You have some explaining to do."

***

Ismaray sat down on the park bench and brought up her legs to her chest. She was so caught in the moment that she forgot her shoes and the bottoms of her feet were full of scratches. 

She was at a park near her house sitting on a bench. 

She didn't even understand why she had run out crying. But seeing Luke and Lester debate about her just really bothered her. Add to the fact they were basically killing each other and Ismaray was not a happy camper. 

"There you are! Thank goodness you're okay." Ismaray turned to see Lester gasping for breath. He looked relieved that he had found Ismaray. 

Ismaray immediately got up and tried running away from him when he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her into his chest. He hugged her tightly. 

"I'm not letting you go. I'm never letting you go." Ismaray didn't catch the last line as her face was muffled by his chest. 

"I'm so sorry." Lester said. Ismaray looked up when she heard his voice crack. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." He said, moving a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear. 

"Doesn't seem like that. Every time you talk to me you're always mean or rude." Ismaray croaked, voice raspy from crying. Lester laughed bitterly. 

"I'm an idiot, aren't I? They girl I have feelings for is in my arms yet I feel like we're miles apart."

Ismaray's eyes widened. "The girl you have feelings for?" Ismaray was confused beyond words. Lester doesn't have feelings for anyone. He's always sleeping around and throwing girls away like they were trash. Lester sighed and let go of Ismaray and sat down on the bench. 

Ismaray walked over and sat with him. Lester turned and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. The eyes that were so full of honesty and innocence and at the moment, confusion. 

"I made a promise to your brother about you." Lester claimed. Ismaray cocked her head in confusion. Lester took a big breath. "I think it was when I was a sophomore and you were a freshman. I was walking to the library when I bumped into you. You probably don't remember it very well but I do. There was just something about you that piqued my interest and I was immediately smitten with you, I guess you could say. But it wasn't just about your looks. We had AP biology together and your inquisitiveness was inspiring. Just everything about you was amazing. Not only are you beautiful and smart but you were sweet to everyone, regardless of how they treated you." 

Lester stopped talking to see Ismaray's reaction. He didn't show it, but on the inside he smiled in contempt when he noticed she was blushing. 

"It was around this time that I was also becoming friends with your brother. It took me a while to realize you two were siblings. But once I knew, I knew your brother wasn't going to let me be with you. He eventually figured out that I had a major crush on you and made me promise never to be with you. Obviously I said no at first. But eventually he compelled me. He said things that made me think I didn't deserve you. And he was right I clearly don't deserve you. I'm not worth your smile, much less your tears."

Ismaray internally cursed her brother. He was always getting in the way of her relationships with any guys. Her close friends were all girls and she was only allowed to hang out with guys if they were gay. Percy had made it perfectly clear to the entire school that no guys were allowed to lay a hand on her. 

"I guess I had this emptiness in me. So I started being with other girls hoping they would satisfy me. But they never could. And when I'd see your face I'd get angry cause I couldn't be with you. But I never hated you. I really like you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Ismaray grumbled with a pout. Lester screamed internally at how cute she looked. He was glad that she was at least not crying anymore. He was crushed when he saw those tears run down her face. 

"I'm sorry." Lester said. He repeated over and over again. His voice sad and raspy. Ismaray didn't know why but it pulled at her heart strings. 

"I forgive you." Lester looked up at her in shock. "You forgive me? After everything I did, you're forgiving me just like that?"

Ismaray nodded and smiled at him. She went the extra mile and hugged him. She knew he was going to have trouble believing that she forgave him after everything he did. But she meant it from the bottom of her heart. Lester tightened his arms around Ismaray and let out a shaky breath. 

"I couldn't have picked a more perfect girl to fall in love with." His words were muffled so Ismaray didn't hear them well. 

"Come, let's head back." Ismaray declared standing up and stretching her legs. She felt her feet sting with pain because of the cuts and she winced. Lester got up as well a noticed her pained expression. He immediately kneeled down before, his back to her front. "Hop on." Ismaray did, without any hesitation. 

They were almost at the house when Ismaray spoke again. "You have to apologize to Luke." Lester groaned not liking the idea. Ismaray whacked his head softly. "If it makes you feel any better we didn't do anything. We just danced... if you could even call what I was doing dancing." Ismaray said embarrassed. "Either way he had  
Refused to dance with me and wasn't sure what to do. Percy saw me before he could make a move. Not that he was going to!" Ismaray added the last sentence quickly when she felt Lester tense. 

They finally reached the door to hear panicked screaming inside. It seemed like everyone was trying to find Ismaray. Percy was just about to go outside to look for her when Lester and Ismaray went in. 

"I'm hungry." Ismaray declared as soon as Lester had stepped inside. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Lester who was carrying Ismaray. Luke frowned. 

"Well let me go make you a sandwich, madam." Lester quickly turned around, still carrying Ismaray, and headed towards the kitchen. "Why thank you, good sir." Ismaray mocked. 

They both laughed and made there way inside the kitchen. Percy was about to go in after them when Paola grabbed them. "Percy. Do not intervene. They're both smiling genuinely. Ismaray can handle herself." Paola stated. Percy looked towards the kitchen longingly but stayed. "Besides we have bigger problems." Karla stated. 

The boys looked confused but all the girls knew. "Revenge!!" Jennifer called out and began smacking everyone with the couch pillows. All the guys were caught by surprise, completely hacen forgotten about the punishment. The girls were smarted and grabbed pillows as well and began whacking away. 

In the kitchen, Lester placed Ismaray down on the bar stool and began making her a sandwich. "We're gonna need a first aid kit for your feet after you finish eating." Lester claimed after putting the plate with two gorgeous sandwiches in front of Ismaray. 

"A man that can cook and be a doctor. Gee whatever did I do to deserve this." Ismaray joked. Lester chuckled as Ismaray pointed out where the first aid kit was. As he grabbed it from the cabinet he spoke. "Not only that. I play sports and am musically talented." He said bragging a bit. 

"You're the whole package." Ismaray snickered. Analia came in at the exact same moment, somehow feeling the opportunity for a dirty joke. "And he's got one hell of a package too." She quickly dipped out of the kitchen back to the pillow fight as Ismaray choked on her food. Her face was bright red and Lester also seemed a bit uncomfortable. Nevertheless he sat down on the floor and began mending Ismaray's feet. 

"You probably shouldn't walk on them for a while. So if you need someone to be your legs, I'll help you get around." Ismaray nodded and yawned, placing her head down next to the empty plate. "You tired?" She hummed in response. 

She opened her eyes when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her up into a bridal carry. "Bed." She said simply, snuggling into Lester's chest. 

As he went to the stairs he ran into Percy who glared at him. He stopped dead in his tracks. Percy looked at Ismaray, who was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. He then saw that her feet were wrapped and taken care of. His glare softened and who took a big breath. "Make sure you take care of her. If I hear any complaints from her, you're dead."

Percy gave a small smile to which Lester nodded at and took her to her room. 

Percy was about to walk back to the chaos in the living room when he was thwacked with a pillow. He looked to see it was Paola giggling. "Oh no you didn't." Paola screamed and ran away laughing as she was chased by Percy. 

They bumped into Karla and she began to fall backwards when warns arms caught her. She looked to see it was Leo. "Are you falling for me yet?" Leo asked. Karla smiled and grabbed his collar bringing him closer to her face. "Maybe. Maybe not." She whispered. And before Leo could see what was coming, Karla smacked him with a pillow. She got out of his arms and began running away from the little Mexican elf. 

"For the Romans!" Jennifer screamed out, sitting atop Jason's shoulders. She began throwing pillows at everyone and when she ran out Jason supplied her with more. 

Nico and Will decided that enough was enough and they would probably not get any sleep at this sleep over so they decided to leave and go to Nico's place to 'hang out'. 

Analia winked at Will as he left with Nico wrapped around him. She then went back to skillfully avoiding the pillows and texting Asa. 

All the while Ismaray was peacefully sleeping on her bed with Lester sleeping on the bean bag next to her. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

I awoke with a smile on my face. I looked around my room and frowned. That's right. I'm at camp half blood and we're getting ready to go out on a quest today with a very high risk factor. I looked over to see my brother sleeping soundly on his bed. 

I leaned back on the pillow and sighed. If only that dream was real.  
I closed my eyes again hoping that I'd see the happy faces of my friends again. I didn't know it at the the time but it'd be a while before I ever saw them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story regarding Camp Half Blood will come later!  
> Stay tuned, that one's better!


	4. If We Met Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little story of how the group met!

Paola’s tear stained face mattered very little to the principal in Olympia Elementary. She had suffered with her all morning and the school that the little girl wanted to attend to refused to accept her. Regardless, the last thing she wanted to do today was put up with a sad ridden little girl. Surely she would make new friends in the next few days.

***

Paola walked through the long hallways being wary of not losing the mean lady in front of her. She’d had the worst day of her life and thought nothing would make it better. She wanted to be with her cousins who knew her. She didn’t need friends, she needed her family. At least this is what ran through her mind. And so, her tears had done nothing but aggravated the adults all morning. All of them said it was fine and gave her pity but Paola knew their words were as empty as their emotion. Every time she moved the teachers would treat her with pity and even though Paola felt down, she detested the pity. She knew she was strong and that she would persevere but that didn’t change the fact she wanted to be with her cousins. But alas it seemed destiny had another plan.

The lady wearing a gray pant suit and high heel turned right and showed Paola into her classroom. At first, she left Paola outside while she talked to the teacher and Paola was tempted in running out of the school but that would only disappoint her father. So, she waited for the mean lady to come out. And when she did, Paola clutched her pink backpack straps and walked into the classroom.

When she walked a room full of eyes stared back at her. This only made her grow red in embarrassment. Truly Paola never liked to be the center of attention especially when there was nothing to hide behind.

Just then a lady in a yellow knee high dress approached Paola. She wore a beautiful smile and her eyes were filled with excitement and worry when she noticed the tear streaks of the young girl. “Hello, I’m your first grade teacher Ms. Abreu.”

Paola gave her a nod but said nothing. That’s when the teacher looked up at the principal for an answer but the principal simply gave her a look and the teacher understood right away.

“Well honey, welcome to Olympia Elementary,” Ms. Abreu tried again. “Now honey, could you tell me your name?”

“Paola,” the little girl muttered after a few seconds.

“Wow that’s a lovely name. And your last name Paola?” Ms. Abreu pressed. At least now she knew that the little girl talked.

“Angel,” Paola again said quietly only allowing the teacher to hear what she said.

“Oh, that’s beautiful,” Ms. Abreu said straightening up to full height. “Now why don’t I show you your seat?” The teacher walked around the desk that were arranged in a “U” shaped and headed to the second seat that followed. “Here you go Paola. This is your seat for the rest of the year. Now you can put your bookbag to hang on your chair, alright?” Ms. Abreu gave Paola a small pat in the back and the headed to her desk for some work sheets. She then placed them on Paola’s desk and asked her to take a pencil out to follow along with the math lesson. And after the whole day of a hurricane of emotions Paola finally felt better in her classroom with such a kind teacher and so she took her pencil out and began to solve the addition and subtraction problems with the teacher.

***

Afterwards, Paola was coloring a print out that the teacher had given them, when she rang a small bell from her desk and announcing it was time for recess. All the kids jumped in the air and raced to the playground in anticipation. All except Paola who knew no one. Slowly she put her crayons away and then got up from her desk. The whole time she looked down thinking there was no way she’d be playing with anyone today but instead sit watching all the children play from a far corner. And at that moment, a green eyed, dark haired boy with a goofy grin stood in front of her. “Do you want to play outside?” the boy asked. Paola didn’t say anything nor do anything because she was scared, she wasn’t use to the whole “making new friends thing.”

“My name’s Percy,” the little boy insisted. “You look lonely but I’m sure you’re a nice person.” But Paola continued to do nothing, in all honesty she didn’t know what to do. “Come on!” Tthe little boy said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the playground. “Here we are,” the little boy said taking a breath. “The place where this playground can be anything we want.”

Paola smiled and Percy noticed and so he commented, “You look prettier when you smile.” Immediately Paola blushed and took a step away from Percy. She really didn’t know what to do at this point. But it seemed Percy had said it to make her feel better and smile, because when he turned to look at the playground he smiled. It was a mischievous smile, Paola noticed, but a smile nonetheless. “You want to meet my sister?” Paola nodded and followed behind as Percy approached the playground.

Once at the playground he climbed the blue iron ladder and landed on the black platform. He turned to see his sister on the other side of the metal playground. In line for the monkey bar stood a reddish brown hair girl with very pale skin. At first sight you would never think that the two were siblings but genetic differences, right?

Percy turned to Paola and told her to look straight ahead at the little girl. “That’s my sister. She’s in kindergarten but I think you guys will get along.” Just then Paola and Percy noticed the strangest event of the day. A little boy had approached Percy’s sister. He was actually next in line for the monkey bars. The two seem to talk as a longer line formed for the monkey bars. And out of nowhere the little boy leaned forward on Percy’s sister and gave her a kiss and then rushed to the monkey bars. The boy behind him did the same and Percy’s sister stood there in shock. 

And so Percy decided it was about time to introduce thee two girls so again he dragged Paola to his sister. As the walked Paola asked, “did she just get kissed by two guys?”

“Yup,” Percy said oddly happy. “Are you jealous? Because I’ll give you one if you want.” Percy said wiggiling his eyebrow. Paola clutched her right fist and raised it in the air giving the meanest and angriest face she could muster and said, “te voy dar.” Usually she would only say this to her father but Percy had just aggravated her with that question which usually only her father would be able to do. Percy not being bilingual, for not paying attention in Spanish class, gave her a perplexed look which took away all the confidence Paola had.

“What does that mean?” Percy asked innocently. And Paola looked even more perplexed because the boy didn’t know Spanish, something she was not quite use to. But she then explained it meant ‘I am going to hit you’ which only caused Percy to laugh. “What’s so funny?” Paola asked furiously.

“That it wouldn’t hurt anyway I would only get cudies from you,” Percy said with a playful tone. And so Paola gave him a slight shove but for some reason Percy didn’t mind and so he let it go and grabbed her hand taking her again to his sister.

“This is my sister.” Percy said as he tapped the little girl and she turned around. “I’m Ismaray.” She said with a wave. Paola smiled knowing that she would get along with this girl. She wasn’t sure if it was her confidence or if it was the genuine smile that she was giving out but this friend would be a friend of a life time. And so, the little girl grabbed her hand, telling Paola to go play with her and not her brother because he’s annoying. As Paola was dragged away by Ismaray she turned back to see Percy smiling at her and giving her a small wave and then heading to play with his friends. And thus was the beginning of her best friend and her crush.

After recess, the children head back to their respective classes and sat down in their assigned seats. And after a small ten minute respite the class left to the cafeteria for lunch. Although during those ten minutes Percy had decided to take out his favorite blue post it and on it he wrote: Do you like me? He then wrote yes on the left and no on the right. When Ms. Abreu said to line up he rushed over to Paola’s seat covering up as how he didn’t want her to feel completely lonely on her first day, which wasn’t a lie per say. Regardless, when she turned to head to the line Percy placed the blue stick note under her workbook and hoped she would read it as he raced to the line to show her what lunch was like.

***

After school the bell had rang and Percy showed Paola where they had to wait for their parents. As they walked Paola reached into the pocket of her dress and took out a blue sticky note. However, it was folded unlike how Percy had left it. She smiled and remembered how she had found it.

_She had come back from lunch and sat in her desk. When the teacher told her to put away the math workbook and to instead take out their reading book, that’s when she noticed the blue post it. Once she read it she knew who it was. Honestly it couldn’t have been anyone else. She quickly took out her pencil and circled her answer, she then folded the blue post it and placed it in the pocket of her dress hoping to give him his answer back before they would head home._

And so here they were heading home, sticky note in her hand and a smile across both their faces. She looked at Percy and told him how she had found a blue sticky note on her desk and how she was sure it belonged to him. She then handed him the folded sticky note and the first thing Percy did was open it and when he looked at the answer he unconsciously gave her a bear hug almost throwing her to the floor and scaring Ms. Abreu. The two walked out to wait for their parents where Percy’s sister, Ismaray, again joined them and the two girls began to tell each other about their lives at least until their parents came.

“Mira aver mija hicistes una nueva amiga,” said Paola’s dad said when he saw his daughter talking excessively with Ismaray which was unusual because Paola didn’t talk much. At the same time Ismaray’s mom came and picked up Percy and Ismaray. She greeted Paola’s dad and the two introduced each other and the children. And right when they were to leave Ismaray asked, “Could Paola come over one day?” Her mom nodded and so did Paola’s dad although he seemed more skeptical about it. He then told Paola it was time to go and Paola gave both Ismaray and Percy a hug and then went off with her dad to the car.

***

“Como te fue hoy mija? Te gusto la escuela?” Her dad asked happily.

“Fue de lo maximo papa,” Paola said with much joy.

“Me da gusto mija,” Paola’s dad said as Paola decided to recall all the events to her dad only leaving out the part of Percy giving her the blue sticky note. The two laughed as they continued the car ride home.

***

“Tell me everything,” Ismaray said to her brother once they were away from their mom and comfortably playing in the living room.

“What are you talking about?” Percy said confused.

“Don’t play dumb,” Ismaray insisted.

“I am not!” Percy fired back. Ismaray groaned at her brother and continued in explaining that she meant what had happen between him and the new girl, Paola. Percy knew what had happen but he played dumb (or dumber at this point) and said he noticed she was lonely and that he wanted to be a good person and become her friend. Ismaray nodded and continued playing with her dolls all to aware that her big brother was lying. She had looked at the blue sticky note he had in the car. She thought maybe one day she would use it against him but she liked Paola and she hoped they would be good friends.

***

For three years, it had been just Ismaray and Paola, and Percy occasionally, in their little circle. By now both Percy and Paola were in fourth grade and Ismaray was in third grade. The music teacher had decided that both Ismaray and Paola had good voices and she insisted that they join chorus. Although they didn’t have much of a choice. 

“You see that girl,” Ismaray whisper to Paola. “She doesn’t like me but we are co-captains so I have to get along with her now.” Paola turned to look at a copper skin girl with dark raven hair. She seemed to be squinting a lot to see the board. Paola turned back to look at Ismaray confused at how someone could possibly hate her when they hadn’t even met. Ismaray shrugged and approached the girl, praying that all would go well. Little did she know that the dark hair girl would be soon join their circle after a certain ice cream accident in a chorus field trip.

***

Elementary passed by quickly and Paola had just entered her first year of middle school with Percy. Ismaray was a year younger and so was Jennifer (the new girl in their circle from chorus). Both Percy and Paola walked to the spill out area as the security guards in the front had told them to do before going to class. And it was half way to spill out that Paola started to cry and so Percy stopped in front of her and asked her what was wrong.

“I’m scared Percy. I don’t know what awaits here it’s so different from elementary school and what if all the kids are mean to me like in elementary school?” Paola’s voice trembled and Percy gave her a hug resting his head on hers.

“Don’t worry. If they even dare to be mean I will shove them away like those kids that were mean to you when we were younger.” Percy said in confidence he was determine to keep his friend smiling. Over the years, he thought he would lose her as a friend since so many of his friends had gotten up and left but she didn’t and he cared for her like a sister, especially since Ismaray and her got along. He remembered all the times they would go to the park or hang out at each other’s houses and all they did was smile and laugh and Percy didn’t want anything more than that. He knew his sister would say the same as well. And so, he offered Paola a piggy back ride to her class to help her cheer her up.

***

Ismaray’s first year of middle school wasn’t as bad although she was quite sad that Jennifer had to go to another middle school. They both had lost connection and it was back to square one. But Ismaray didn’t let that get in her way. She had already had much heart break from elementary school boyfriends. And as time passed in middle school Paola and Ismaray grew closer. They both would share about class and help each other with their homework regardless of the grade difference. The two would also talk about their crushes much to Percy’s dismay and although he didn’t know why it bother him he never voiced it out to either of the girls. By the end of middle school all three were peas in a pod and although it was sad that Paola was again leaving Ismaray again, the hope of having her back in school in a year was well enough to keep her going. In other news, Paola had fallen for a certain boy in the soccer team and started dating him. Which really pissed off Percy for some reason but instead of being distant and rude he would instead try to be there for her when she had random questions about dealing with a boy. Even though he was in the same grade as his sister, Paola continued to date him throughout freshman year of high school. Although, on the first day of high school Percy and Paola walked in just like they had three years back in middle school. Except this time, Paola didn’t cry but she was all the same trembling with fear. And at that moment, just like in middle school, he hugged her and told her everything would be alright and that he would protect her from anyone if they ever dared to hurt her. She smiled at him and it felt as if nothing had change, not that it had, but it was a sense of comfort. He walked her to class and from there the school year flew by. Percy joined the swimming team while Paola joined the soccer team. Paola would always go to Percy’s meets to show her support and in return Percy would attend her soccer games. He remembered when she made her first goal at the end of the game. And at the end when everyone cheered he ran down the bleachers and lifted her on his shoulders with pride. He couldn’t imagine a better freshmen year filled with sports and studying with his closest friend and hid sister’s best friend. Paola also remembered when he beat everyone in his swim meet and beat a world record with his breast stroke. Paola ran to him right after the meet and had given him a hug along with Ismaray, congratulating him of his record. But soon the school year was over and summer came around to bring much time bonding for the three over Paola’s quinceaniera. Sadly it wasn’t only them but both Ismaray and Percy pushed aside their negative thought about Paola’s relationship and focused on just Paola and being her friends. And that summer was one of the best summer all three had. But like every happy moment they all don’t last long.

Ismaray entered her first year of high school filled with anxiety and terror but thankfully her brother and best friend were there to support her all the way showing her where her classes were and coordinating their lunches. Also as Ismaray went through her classes she happens to find her old friend from elementary. It was a beautiful encounter in English class which they both hated, not the subject but the teacher who gave them loads of work. The two caught up and the two agreed to meet up again with Paola who would be happy to know their old circle was back.

***

Ismaray’s freshman year had been going great but the same could not be said for Paola’s sophomore year. Her school year had been filled with tons of work and it had been stressing her out and to add she had been getting in so many problems with her current boyfriend that she didn’t know what to do. She had nearly missed soccer tryouts (her love and passion) because of all the chaos. She hadn’t talked about it to anyone not because she didn’t want to but because she never really had the time to stop and think. But it seemed destiny was on her side to help her one day after soccer practice. She waited out by the auditorium where some blue metal picnic tables stood as she finished her homework. Her father was running late and she took advantage of doing her homework and following up with the math and science club activities. As she was just finishing her homework two hands blocked her vision and a voice said, “guess who?” Paola pried the hands off her face and looked back to see his silly smile and his happy sea green eyes. She gave him a hug and he then sat next to her.

“Why are you here so late?” Percy asked immediately it was really unlike her to be here until his swim practice ended, especially since soccer practice always finished fifteen minutes before swim practice ended.

“My dad’s running late and he won’t be able to pick me up for another hour,” Paola said finishing up her math problems so she could focus on Percy and everything he was saying. She hadn’t talked with him one on one for a while since her phone always seemed to go off or Ismaray would always butt in, not that Paola minded. But it did feel nice to finally have some time alone with her closest friend.

“Do you want to go to our house and wait out? It’s really close if you remember,” Percy added with a lopsided grin.

“Sure. I’ll just tell my dad to pick me up there,” Paola said as she quickly typed a text to her father that gave her the okay and then she put away her stuff and walked out of school with Percy his house as the destination.

“So how have you been?” Percy asked as they were walking. Paola looked everywhere but at him when she said everything was good but he didn’t believe her. He knew Paola wouldn’t look at him when she was lying and so he stopped her and grabbed both of her hands and looked straight at her eyes.

“What happened?” Percy said his voice laced with worry and fear. He promised to protect Paola from anything and everything but he couldn’t do that when she wouldn’t tell him what was going on. A tear escaped her eye and he wiped it off and held her as she let out a few tears on his shoulder. When she sniffled she pulled back and leaned against the wooden fence behind them.

“I’ve been stressed a lot lately. With all the school work and with all the problems I’ve been having with my boyfriend and I haven’t had the time to talk with you and Izzy because of it.”

Percy kept wiping the tears from her eyes as her voice broke when she kept telling him in detail everything wrong in her life. All the stress and all the problems it was bringing. Percy listened intently and when she was done he gave her advice and even though it wasn’t what she wanted to hear she knew what she had to do. She thanked her lucky stars for having Percy in her life and the two walked home making jokes and laughing like they always had.

The minute the two walked through the door laughing, Ismaray came running to tell Paola the news that Jennifer was in high school with them. The two girls let out a few high-pitched screeches and then proceeded to Ismaray’s room to talk while Percy went to his room and think of the days occurrence. Percy himself had a girlfriend but he knew that he would never grow to love her like he did to a certain someone and so he decided to take his own advice.

Meanwhile, Paola retold Ismaray about what had been happening and she as well added what had happen between Percy and her. Ismaray gave her a huge hug recalling her young boyfriends in elementary and giving her a lecture of how everything would turn out alright in the end and that she was sure to meet her prince charming would come soon. Even though Ismaray already had in mind who her prince charming was and she was determined to make the two idiots see it in the foreseen future.

***

As the year passed by all of the stress in the lives of the friendship circle was lessen and it was nearly Ismaray’s birthday which meant there was yet another Quinceañera to plan. Ismaray had loads of help from Paola and Jennifer and in the end, it was the party that they all needed to have a beautiful end to the year. But it was in the new year when two more girls joined their friendship circle.

One day when Ismaray was in AP World History she noticed a curly haired brunet who was short and pale. She wore glasses and she was always very quiet. But Ismaray being the spontaneous human being she was approached the girl and noticed that she was reading fanfiction and one that she knew very well. The two girls kicked off their friendship from that day on. The following day Ismaray dragged the girl to her usual morning place with Jennifer and Paola.

“Guys we have a new friend,” Ismaray said out of breath but still using hand gestures to show her new friend. “This is Karla. She’s awesome.” The girls began to talk endlessly until Karla looked at the time and she asked if one of her friends could come and join them.

“Of course! Any friend of yours is one of ours,” Paola cheered happily. Five minutes later another girl with glasses, dark short hair, and a lopsided grin came and sat in our circle. She seemed shy but nonetheless she introduced herself as Analia. The girls bonded until the bell rang, discovering they had loads of things in common and from that moment they knew all that they would get along and that their friendship would last a life time. As the rest of the years passed by they all fell into the categories of which the loved and soon they face a beautiful encounter with the school’s other side of the spectrum.


End file.
